Hurricane
by Pink Apples
Summary: [AxelDemyx] Water and fire would always be equal, no matter how much Axel tried to change that. [rated for safety]


**A/N:** Whoo, my first smut. Boy do I feel badass 8D Nothing –too- graphic here, I totally didn't write out the 'nasty' bit. Anyway, Axel/Demyx is one of my absolutely favorite pairings, so… this just kinda came to me. Oneshot. Really random. Plotless. Will most likely be sporked. Critique if you want, review if you want. I don't push reviews. Waste of time.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, kay? Cause if I did… well… things would be different.

I hope to write s'more Axel/Demyx. Enjoy!

**Hurricane**

Water and Fire.

They were opposites. Like light and dark, yin and yang, heaven and hell, water and fire just simply _did not mix_, and yet they fit so perfectly in contrast with one another. Though everything works best in moderation - too much water could put out a fire blazing so brightly, and too much fire could vaporize the water into nonexistence. And yet, in perfectly balanced amounts, they both simply cancelled one another out, creating a beautiful display of steam and humidity as a product of their contrast.

It was a beautiful duet between the two elements, equal and so many ways and opposite in so many unimportant details.

Axel didn't give a shit about how elements harmonized with one another, not did he care about opposites or equality or anything of the sort. All he knew was that his chakrams were getting dusty, and without some fighting - soon - he'd be out of practice.

But hunting down battle partners in The Castle That Never Was proved to be frustrating and hard. Most members of Organization XIII kept to themselves, brooding in their rooms about their own personal problems, or perhaps on how to take over the Organization for themselves - not because they wanted complete control over twelve other anti-social, nonexistent members, but simply because they lacked anything better to do.

Xemnas was out of the question. He was probably summoning some voodoo power of darkness. Besides, Axel's hatred for the Superior might get out of hand, and he could very well end his reign with a Coke and a smile - but then having to face Xemnas's little pet, Saix, was not an activity he would like to experience after assassinating the crazed, white-haired villain.

Xigbar was away terrorizing some poor, unsuspecting world, he was sure.

Xaldin was not to be messed with - Axel had been at the wrong end of those six spears enough times to know that Xaldin was probably the best fighter out of the entire Organization.

Vexen was off playing mad scientist, Lexaeus was nowhere to be found, Zexion didn't even _own_ a weapon, Saix was a creepy voodoo kitten, Luxord was gambling, Marluxia was tending to his Garden of Doom, and Larxene was a bore to fight. She was so _easy_, in Axel's opinion. He guessed being a wimp came with being a blond, white female. And these were the times before Roxas came to the castle, as if he would battle the much younger boy anyway.

That left Demyx.

He found the Melodious Nocturne in his room, leaning lazily against one wall. The blue sitar was slung over his shoulder and he plucked it slowly, creating low sounds that vibrated in the air, lingering for seconds at a time.

Demyx's room was fairly large, but even if it wasn't Axel wouldn't have had a problem with barbequing the Nocturne is so much as a closet-space.

Demyx looked up as Axel entered, one finger still pressed against the top string of his sitar, playing a barre chord. "Hey," he muttered, a smile tugging at one side of his pale lips.

Demyx was younger than Axel, probably in his early twenties. His hair had been cut into what Axel simply called "a goddamn mess", the top styled into some kind of fauxhawk while loose strands fell onto his neck, leaving both sides of his head covered with thick brown fuzz, suggesting that the length of Demyx's hair - a golden blond - was the product of some dye job he had undergone long before. A few loose, uncooperative strands hung over his forehead, grazing past highly arched eyebrows and occasionally obscuring his light blue eyes. His ears were angular and his neck was long, collarbone almost obscured by the thick of his coat. Sure, the musician was fit and slender, but certainly not as thin as the fiery man before him.

"Care for a spin?" Axel sneered, outstretching his arms. The chakrams appeared as swirling, blazing spheres before Number Eight caught them, flames still licking out of the metal spear-tips.

Demyx's thin, high brows furrowed in annoyance. "Not really," he snapped, but his grip on the instrument tightened.

"You know you want to."

Demyx bit his lip as Axel pulled one arm backwards, about to release the burning chakram into the air.

"Dammit Axel," he snapped, pointing the head of the sitar at his attacker. "I hate it when you do this."

"And I should care because...?" Axel quirked a brow, one arm still reared back, ready to fling the weapon at the other.

He thought for a moment, gazing back at the older man with his head cocked to one side curiously. He wasn't frightened, however - his water cancelled out Axel's fire every time. But the anxiety of fighting was not something Demyx dealt with well, and he had to weasel his way out of fighting with the other _somehow_.

"Because one," he started, setting the sitar down and crossing his arms over his chest, "-I would kick your ass. Two - fighting is a waste of time. And three... well, I just don't like you."

"Aw, Demyx," Axel whined mockingly. "You hurt my feelings,"

He suddenly lunged forward, finally releasing the fiery chakram. The wheel spun towards Demyx and the Nocturne ducked, the chakram smashing into the marbled wall behind him. Defeated, the weapon flew back towards Axel, who caught it with ease. He glared at Demyx, green eyes betraying his anger.

"You... you're supposed to fight back!" he shot, frustrated.

Demyx was lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows. He looked up at Axel with an irritated expression on his face, wearing a deep frown on his lips. 

"That wasn't fair. I has my sitar down."

"You had your chance to defend yourself!"

Demyx got to his feet, arms crossing over his chest once more.

"You keep throwing those things and I'll keep dodging - _then_ I'll go see the Superior about your unacceptable behavior," he teased, a smile quirking at his lips.

"I'm not going to chase you around," Axel snarled, the chakrams disappearing from his hands. He balled them into fists, still angry with the musician before him. 

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to fight," Demyx muttered quietly, only loud enough so that Axel could hear. "I'll put out your fire every time. Our elements don't mix."

"Oh yeah?" the redhead retorted.

"Yeah! Water overpowers fire, right?"

"...Christ you're a dweeb, Demyx," Axel murmured. Demyx bristled at this, his own hands balling into fists.

"Well it's true!" he argued.

Axel snorted. "Whatever. Who cares about how our elements work? I could own your ass in a regular fight."

Demyx stuck his lower lip out in a slight pout, one eyebrow lifted in mocking disbelief. "Try me," he challenged, flexing his fingers.

Licking his lips, the fire-controller strolled toward him, his fists clenching even tighter. Demyx bent his knees slightly, ready to spring out of the way in case Axel lunged. He wasn't terribly fast, but Axel was taller and quicker than he was, and truly didn't want to test the limits of his strength.

They were face-to-face now, sneering at each other, four fists clenched equally tight, four eyes glaring passively at their opposite, bodies separated only by inches. Axel could feel the calm, soft aura that seemed to surround Demyx - it was refreshing and cool, a feature he guessed was a part of being the controller of water.

Demyx, in turn, could feel Axel's heat - he could feel his fury, his passion, the pulsing fire that lived within him. Heat clashed with water.

Long after that day Demyx and Axel still argued with one another about who it was that first moved in. Axel was positive than it was he who had seized the calm, innocent ocean before him and had engulfed it with his flame, corrupting the refreshing waters forever. Demyx swore that it was he - hungry for this new and enticing heat - had moved forward, dousing it with his own water in an attempt to put the fire out, desperate for victory.

Neither used these exact words when they fought, but both forces were equal when they met.

Lips crashed together with more force than the most furious of hurricanes, whilst hands seized one another desperately. Demyx's found themselves deep in Axel's hair, twisting the spikes madly between his quick, practiced fingers - all thanks to years of quick chord changes from playing sitar. Axel's hands wove around Demyx's firm waist, closing the gap between their bodies in maddened desperation.

Both strove for dominance, their lips pursing in unison with one another's', their movements and gasps matching in intensity. Axel strove for the upper hand, attempting to delve his tongue deep into a submissive mouth - but his plans were cut short when Demyx's own tongue struck out at the same time as his, just as intense and passionate. He attempted to pin the fire-wielder's tongue to the roof of his mouth, but the opposing tongue put up a fight, jabbing teasingly out of Demyx's mouth like a dagger. Demyx's fingers pulled at his hair as Axel pressed his waist harder against the other's.

After a moment of two of their battles, they both pulled away, gasping for breath. Demyx dove for Axel's neck, only for him to turn his head exactly when he moved, causing the musician to miss completely. Axel did the same, only to be blocked with just as much force by the Nocturne.

Demyx knew it was coming, and he hated it. Axel attempted to resume their tongue battles again, but Demyx abruptly jerked his head away before rearing his head back. What caused it to come he didn't know, but he sure as hell should dust this room when they were done.

"Ah... AH... CHOO!" he snapped his head forward, narrowly missing Axel's shoulder. Thankfully it was a clean sneeze, with no sticky residue dripping from his nose or anything. He tried to recover quickly, but it was too late. Axel had already won this little battle, and had one hand buried into Demyx's hair, yanking his head back.

He positioned his mouth directly over his Adam's apple, sucking at the skin victoriously. Demyx growled and tried to wretch his neck free, but Axel only yanked at his hair harder, exposing more of the slender neck and devouring it with more force, the way a starving man ate his last meal.

Demyx struggled against him, squirming and wriggling.

"Dammit Axel, let me go..." he whined, trying to murder the thrill of excitement that he felt. Letting Axel know that he _liked_ this would be a fatal mistake - he'd be as good as dominated.

Luckily, the arsonist was too busy with Demyx's collarbone to care. He was much taller and had to stoop down at a painful angle to reach the delectable sliver of skin not yet covered by his cloak, but sucked and kissed it all the same. Pain was bearable, if it meant tasting the smooth, cool skin of the Melodious Nocturne.

Speaking of cloaks...

"No!" Demyx shouted as Axel yanked at the top zipper, pulling it halfway down.  
"Don't!" He smacked Axel's hand away. Number Eight merely grinned and pinned both of Demyx's wrists to the wall, gripping the tiny piece of metal between his teeth.

Demyx squirmed a bit more, before slowly raising his left leg, letting it slide against Axel's thigh. He heard the other grunt, glancing up at him from the middle of his chest with curious green eyes. Demyx winked, letting his leg slide up a little more slowly, rubbing hard against Axel's own slim leg.

"GOD_DAMMIT!_" Axel screamed as Demyx abruptly brought his foot down, the hard heel of his boot slamming full-speed into the top of the taller man's own foot. Demyx took this opportunity to wretch from Axel's grip and shove him forward. Considering he had been hopping on one foot, Axel stumbled backwards easily, his back colliding with Demyx's mattress.

"...Bitch," the redhead hissed as Demyx crawled over him, grasping his shoulders and yanking his body up towards the headboard, Axel's head settling on the soft pillow.

But the Nocturne had underestimated his victim, and was soon on his own back, and it was the back of his own head now settled on the pillow. His attacker held his shoulders down with both hands, once more biting down on the zipper of the musician's garment.

Cool air hit Demyx's already chilled skin and he breathed in sharply, eyes closing. It was a good bet that Axel had already unzipped his cloak and had pushed it off his chest, the sharp tug at his shoulders suggesting he wanted to remove the garment completely. Demyx opened his eyes, glaring up at the light face above him with a mocking smirk.

"...Make me," he mouthed.

The arsonist's eyes widened in surprise, before his face twisted into a scowl.

"No- hey!" Demyx gasped, back arching with surprise as he felt sudden pressure on his hips. Axel had settled down on top of him apparently, letting his weight rest on his hips and lower regions. His legs still straddled Demyx's hips, bent at an uncomfortable angle - but Axel didn't seem to mind. He merely closed both hands on the shoulders of Demyx's cloak, wrenching it off his arms and tossing it across the room.

"Hmm... you're skinnier than I thought," the dominant murmured, closing his lips over the center of Demyx's chest and blowing softly onto the exposed skin. Demyx felt his face heat up - Axel's breath was incredibly warm, as if he was some dragon lightly toasting a meal with intentions of devouring it. The Nocturne gritted his teeth.

To Demyx's surprise, Axel didn't protest when he unzipped his own coat, and even obediently lifted his arms to make it easier for the man under him to pull the garment off his slim shoulders. He tossed the article of clothing across the room, where it landed a few feet away from his own coat.

The Melodious Nocturne almost laughed as he took in Axel's form. What a hypocrite, and the man had the nerve to call _him_ thin-! However, Demyx couldn't deny the firmness of his abs against his own torso, and the slight bump of a bicep muscle on both arms that currently were wrapped 'round his neck. Like all of the Organization, Axel's pants were slim fitting and hung just above his hips. Demyx grinned.

"You're scrawnier than a ten-year-old," he teased.

The poor musician didn't know how close Axel's mouth was, or where it was for that matter, to a certain sensitive spot on his body. However, he couldn't deny the stabbing, abrupt pain of the redhead's teeth closing down over one of Demyx's nipples.

"GOD_FUCKING_DAMMIT!" Demyx screamed, his eyes squeezing shut, watering. Axel grinned and released the swollen nipple, a grin of triumph plastered on his features.

Finally collecting himself and fighting back the tears of pain, Demyx lifted his upper body up on his elbows, panting. 

"What the _hell_ man! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" he snarled. Axel was still grinning, a malicious glint in his sea-green eyes.

"We don't have hearts, remember?" he cooed. "Besides, it's not like it wasn't taut anyway."

A heated flush appeared on the Nocturne's creamy cheeks, much to the delight of his oppressor.

"Shut up," he snapped, and Axel obeyed. One long finger traced down Demyx's side, stopping at the hem of his pants. He glanced up at the Nobody, eyes twinkling with mischief. Demyx scowled, brushed Axel's hand away.

"No."

Axel shrugged and sat up, Demyx gasping from the weight of his dominator pressing so suddenly into his lower regions. The redhead wriggled five long fingers in front of Demyx's face, a small flame flickering an appearing on the tip of each. A trail of sweat began to slide down Demyx's face - he _hated_ fire, especially when it was in close proximity with his face. 

Smirking, the arsonist trailed his fingers down Demyx's smooth chest, causing the Nocturne to whimper in pain as the flames singed his skin.

"F-fine," he gave in, once Axel reached a patch of skin about two inches above his navel. "You can take off my pants."

The flames disappeared, and with a triumphant grin Axel fastened his thumbs in the belt-loops of the black pants, yanking them down. Thankfully - for Demyx's sake - the water controller was wearing long white boxer shorts underneath. Axel lifted himself off his knees to pull the pants completely off his hips and down to his knees. With a few loose kicks Demyx managed to get the pants off the remainder of his legs, only to have Axel settle down between his legs rather than on his hips.

The Nocturne sat up, curiously looking down at the arsonist, propping himself up on his elbows. Axel gave him a suggestive look and lunged for the hem of his boxers, only to have his head violently caught between Demyx's thighs. They have squeezed together just in time, preventing his head from venturing any further.

"...We're not going oral." Demyx growled.

"Why not?" Axel whined, eyes pleading. A sneer tugged at his lips. "Afraid I'll bite it off?"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Demyx snapped, releasing his head by pulling his legs apart slightly. "Besides, you've still got your pants on."

"Ah." The redhead nodded knowingly, glancing down at the button that kept the garment fasted. He crawled away from Demyx and swung his legs over the side of the bed, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his thighs, kicking them off with a flourish when they reached his ankles. He turned around to resume his position on top of Demyx, but find that the younger man was sitting up.

"What the-" was all he had time to mutter before Demyx lunged, arms encircling his neck. He pulled the redhead down on top of him, almost instantly twisting over and straddling his hips, mirroring Axel's previous position.

"You _bastard_-" Axel snapped, before his lips were caught by Demyx's own, silencing his complaints.

-x-

The room could not have been more humid. It was practically a sauna - sweat droplets poured out of Demyx's head like rain, wetting the already-damp pillow. He and Axel hadn't even bothered to pull up the covers - they just lay there, legs intertwined and physical hearts thumping against their bare chests like drums. Neither one was 'on top' - the battle for dominance had ended with both elements equal, both victorious.

The Musical Nocturne watched his sleeping partner through his own sleepy, half-lidded eyes, his lips slightly parted as he panted. The others in the Organization would find out, eventually - unless this was a one time thing?

Demyx looked around at the slightly foggy room, his hair matted and flopped over. Dammit, even the gel had started to melt right out of the strands, he could feel the stickiness on the sides of his head.

And despite the sweat, humidity, and utter stickiness, he felt... satisfied. It was a little ironic that their elements had mixed like this, during their most heated moments, producing the watery heat that lingered in the air. It would take a good twenty minutes to rid his room of the steam...

Axel stirred, and Demyx's gaze snapped back to the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"G'morning, rock star," he growled, getting a laugh in return from the younger. "Christ... what the hell happened to your room?"

"I dunno." Demyx shrugged, turning over on his back, his legs remaining entwined with the other's. "Some weird elemental shit."

"Hn. Yeah," Axel yawned and finally pulled his legs away from Demyx, turning over on his other side. Demyx noticed that he had curled into a fetal position and smiled at the sight of fingernail marks on his back, fresh and bleeding slightly. The musician leaned forward, lightly blowing air kisses on to the wounds. Axel flinched slightly.

"Do you think... we'll...?"

"I don't know," Demyx answered quietly, letting his head flop back down onto the soggy pillow. "Only time will tell".


End file.
